X-ed Out: The Joshua Weasley Story
by TheNerdIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Josh Art. Wesley was normal... Relatively, and he was happy. Until his life was turned upside down and inside out. Annoying Friends, British Accents, Terrorist-Attacks-That-Weren't-Really-Terrorist-At tacks and the parents he never knew are just some of the things that await young Josh on his journey to find his place on this crazy rollercoaster we call life. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this story is the remake of my old story Jushua Weasley and The Unexpected Journey. if your new to this story: Welcome. if you came from my old story: Welcome Back! i hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter One: In Which Things Begin**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. i am Disclaiming it.**

Josh**XX** Art**XXX **We**X**sley, that was what they found written on a small gold locket tied around his neck when he was about 2, Josh**XX **Art**XXX** We**X**sley. Mary Warner (a woman who he would grow to see as a mother and a friend) was the first to read those words with a look of confusion on her face, but she certainly would not be the last.

Nevertheless she had taken him in, for that was her job, taking care of the children that nobody wanted, and she was damn good. She had scooped him up and carried him up to her office, she set him down gently in a rickety wooden crib, kissed his forehead and had whispered when he'd begun to fuss "Hush now darling, shhhh, you are safe".

Mary Warner rubbed her eyes and stared down at the small locket that lay in her palm. She sighed heavily, for it was not uncommon for children to be left on her doorstep with no last name, or a name at all for that matter. Mary looked at the sleeping baby and sighed again _Poor thing,_ she thought,_ whoever had him obviously does not want to be found._ Reaching into the bottom drawer of her oak desk she pulled out a manila filing folder and a black sharpie. She quickly scribbled something on it before hurrying over the young boy who had begun to cry.

There written on the top of the folder were the words: Josh Art. Wesley, a new name for the start of a new life.

-Approximately 12 years later-

_Six Letters, _a now 14 year old Josh Art Wesley thought as he gently ran a finger over the cool surface of his locket. _Six missing letters wiped out my identity._ A loud snore from one of the boys he shared his room with made him freeze, he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see a rather large Mexican boy named Keith snort and mumble before turning over and falling back asleep.

The redhead let out a quiet sigh of relief. Josh was currently wedged (rather uncomfortably he might add) in-between the small space between his bed and the wall, he winced slightly, rolled his shoulders and turned back to the small piece of metal in his hands. His light brown eyes swept over the letters engraved into his locket. Josh**XX **Art**XXX** We**X**sley, six letters X-ed out, six big angry jagged X's carved deep into the soft metal, obscuring the letters completely.

Six x's, Josh hated them, for they were a constant reminder of how he was unwanted, how as a baby his parents had cast him out into the cold. Unwanted, that's what the children who lived here were, unwanted. Josh was unwanted, he felt a single tear trail down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away.

Josh gazed out the only window in this small room and saw light beginning to peek out over the treetops. He yawned, only now feeling exhaustion weighing down on him.

Josh flipped himself over and wriggled under his bed, winding his way through life-size dust bunnys and forgotten socks until he reached a floorboard that Josh had hacked with his pocket knife until it had come loose. He gently pried it up and set it to the side. Sitting in the floor was a small square metal box, Josh opened the lid and looked fondly at its contents. There were a few pictures, a couple of letters from a friend or two, and a small piece of maroon cloth with a golden W embroidered on it. He smiled and gently placed his locket inside it, before replacing the floorboard and going to bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep.

-A Week Later-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SMACK!_

Josh groaned and sat up, glaring at his alarm clock that blazed a red 7:30 at him in response. He sighed and rolled out of bed, clumsily getting dressed before stumbling down stairs for breakfast. As he opened the door to the dining room he was immediately bombarded by noise.

"Do we have any coco puffs?" "Hey! That was mine!" "Shut up!" "Pass the toast idiot" "Stop hogging all the syrup Ben!" "Eww, scrambled eggs?! I hate scrambled eggs!"

23 kids all squished together at a long wooden table. Josh smiled slightly, this was his family.

"Hey Wexley! Have a good sleep?" he turned to see his curly haired best friend Noah smirking at him from the end of the table.

"Don't call me that" Josh said taking the seat next to him.

"What? Wexley? C'mon bro, you can call yourself Josh all you want but you'll always be Wittle Wexy to me." Josh glared playfully at him, ever since Noah had found out about the six X's from hell he's been calling Josh "Wexley" or "Wex" or "Wexy" or even "Smexy The Wexy" … life had been hard. Josh stifled a yawn as he loaded his plate with eggs.

"Dude, you look like you're dead." It was true, he had large purple sagging bags under his eyes, his skin was pale and his hair stuck out in all directions.

"My guess is death by electric shock" his other close friend Ryan said pointing to his hair as he took the seat across from them.

"Shut it" Josh said, stuffing a piece of toast in Ryan's mouth to emphasis his point. Ryan spluttered and choked, little pieces of toast spraying over a pair of five year old twins named Hannah and Lori, they both squealed and ran from the table while Noah roared with laughter.

"Josh stop teasing him" A 53 year old Mary Warner scolded as she walked up to the table. Josh looked down feigning a guilty look.

"Yes'm" he said in his best country drawl, she rolled her blue eyes and cuffed him lightly over the head. Josh smiled up at her innocently, the corner of her lips twitched in amusement.

"Hurry up you three or you'll miss the bus" Ryan glanced down at his watch that had a large crack in it and swore.

"Two minutes you guys!" Josh jumped up, swung his backpack over one shoulder and sprinted out of the house; Ryan and Noah close on his heels.

Josh tapped his pencil on his science textbook absentmindedly and glanced hopefully at the clock. 20 minutes to go… he blew his bangs out of his eyes, nervously fingered his locket, which he had felt an odd compulsion to wear today, and dropped his head on the desk. Something hit him in the head and he looked up, it was a crumpled up piece of paper, he un-crumpled it to revel his best friend's messy handwriting.

_NO SLEEPING! If I have to listen to Mr. Roberts drone on for an hour then so do you!_ Josh turned to send an annoyed glance at Ryan, who was sitting two seats behind him.

**Fuck you, I'm taking a nap. If you want to there's a perfectly good chemistry textbook on your table that makes a pretty good pillow.** Checking to make sure that Mr. Roberts wasn't looking he turned and lobbed it back before resting his head on the table again. He was just about to drift off when Ryan's response hit him in the side of the head. Growling slightly he opened it.

_I can't! Holly Williams is sitting next to me; she has the worst nose whistle I've ever heard! It is impossible to sleep._ Rolling his eyes he scribbled a response.

**Well that's your problem, and her nose whistle isn't ****_that_**** bad…..**

_Please it's like a train_

**Dude stop, I'm trying to sleep.**

_Too bad I'm bored_

**Then talk to Noah**

_Can't, he's "wooing" Amy Johnson_

Josh glanced over at Noah who was currently trying (and failing) to flirt with Amy, a blonde cheerleader, who looked annoyed and disturbed at the same time. Josh chuckled quietly and was about to respond when the bell rang. Shoving his things in his backpack he walked over to Ryan, who was smirking and leaning against the wall. He nodded toward Noah, who was following Amy out of the classroom like a lost puppy. The pair snickered as they watched their friend make a complete fool of himself. After Amy had walked away, Noah slumped over to them, looking dejected.

Josh opened his mouth and was about to tease him when a deafening crash shook the building. His hand flew to his face to block some splinters of wood and debris that rained down on him. Coughing he peered up through the dust to see several dark hooded figures step through the large hole in the wall. The figure at the front held up a piece of wood and began to scream in Latin. In any other situation he would have simply thought it was another crazy person with a bomb, but this time….

Powerful streams of color shot from the end of the stick. One of the beams of light hit Mandy Pinkerton, a girl who sat next to Josh in history, she screamed and started to writhe on the ground in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed and begged for it to stop.

The school was reduced to chaos. Kids ran in all directions, all screaming. Josh dodged a red stream of light and heard one of the figures laugh hysterically.

"RUN YOU FILTH!" the figure cackled evilly. "AVADA KEDAVRA, AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA!" Josh watched helplessly as a beam of green light hit Amy Johnson in the middle of her chest, her blue eyes grew vacant, empty. Josh watched as the life drained out of her. She was dead, his hand flew to his mouth and he took a few frightened steps back before turning and running. His fellow classmates began to drop dead around him. Josh ran, ducking under a water pipe as it broke through the ceiling. Water rained down and a fire had started in a nearby science lab.

"CRUCIO!" Josh fell to the ground. All he felt was pain, fiery and red hot exploding over every inch of his body, he heard a loud terrible scream and only vaguely recognized it as his own. Tears streamed down his face._ Dear god please let it stop!_ He had thought desperately when he heard another loud crash and light filled the hallway. And then the pain was gone and Josh lay on the tiled floor, his cheek pressing against the cool surface as water splashed his face and flames licked at his shoes. A tall figure swam into his vision before all went black.

_A tall man sighed as he surveyed the scene around him. Bodies littered the floor, blood and water swirled together and became one. This was a scene of death and destruction._

**_Death Eaters_**_ the man thought bitterly, for even though the war had ended more than 20 years ago, there were still a few who shared Voldemort's ideals, and who tried to avenge him by spreading his message of cruelty, blood and hate. The ones who had done this were those people; they had come to a muggle high school to torture and brutally murder the innocent, to send a message._

_The war is not over. That was what was painted in blood; the blood of children, on the side of the school, the war is not over. _

_The man was stepping over the body of a young blonde girl, no more than 16 years old, when he saw it. Bright red flaming hair attached to a fourteen year old boy, lying near the wall. His chest was still moving. The man sprinted to the young boy and quickly flipped him over, the man gasped in shock. In his arms, half conscious, was the younger version of Ronald Weasley, same flaming hair, same freckled complexion, same nose. The boy groaned in pain and his eyes flickered open, they were warm honey brown just like…._

_"W-Water" the boy croaked his eyes cloudy and rolling about in his head. The man ignored his plea for hydration, instead opting to grab his shoulders and shake him roughly._

_"What is your name?" he demanded. The young boy opened his mouth, and began to cough violently, most likely from smoke inhalation. _

_"YOUR NAME, BOY, YOUR NAME!"_

_"J-J-" the boy stopped briefly to cough again, "J-J-Josh" he finally stuttered out._

_"Last name, come on lad stay with me, what is your full name!"_

_"J-Josh W-W-W-" the boy leaned to the side, retching and promptly vomiting._

_""W" WHAT?! Come on boy I need to know, "W" WHAT?!" the boy blinked at him, obviously confused as to why this man was demanding his name when he needed help._

_"W-W-" finally giving up, the boy dropped his head back and reached a shaking hand under his shirt, bringing out a small locket. He placed it in the man's hand and tapped it._

_"J-Josh" he muttered again before slumping to the ground and losing consciousness. The man flipped the locket it over and blinked in shock at the words written there. Standing up abruptly and walking backwards until he hit the wall. Seamus Finnegan stared open mouthed at the unconscious boy, who muggle paramedics were now surrounding._

_"It's you" Seamus whispered._

Hermione Granger was wrenched out of the pensieve. Her eyes were wide, and a single hushed word escaped her lips.

"_Joshua"_

**A/N: so that is the end of the first chapter! please R&R, tell me what you think. i will try to update as soon as i can. Bye.**


	2. In Which Ten Year Olds Are Scary

**A/N: Hey people! this is chapter two, if you like it review! if you don't review! I like reviews.**

**Disclaimer: You actually think I wrote Harry Potter? *Squeals* Thank you! but no, I don't.**

**Chapter Two: In Which Ten Year Olds Are Scary, And Pictures Cause Tears**

_**TERRORISTS ATTACK LOCAL HIGHSCHOOL!**_

**_On March, 12, 2013 at approximately 11:02 AM, tragedy struck. Jefferson Lake High School was attacked by a rogue group of terrorists, hell bent on harming the innocent. The group killed 27 and injured more than 50 of Jefferson Highs student body and staff. The group was equipped with semi-automatic weapons and a few homemade grenades. They entered the school by blowing up a wall near the back, as they walked they kept their weapons on constant fire, shooting anyone and everyone they saw. It took police 20 minutes to get to the school and when they did the terrorists had fled the scene. _**

**_"We have circumstantial evidence of this being terrorists" Head of the police department, Andrew Smalls told us, "the message on the side of the school, 'The War is not over' we believe that this is the ongoing war on America, and Freedom."_**

**_One of the victims of this horrific hate crime was 18 year old quarterback Matt Hayes, an aspiring-_** The rest of the article was just about the tragedy of Matt's death and not about the crime or any of the other victims.

It had been a month since the attack, and everyone was affected differently. Noah had a new girlfriend every week, Ryan became the most studious person Josh knew, and Josh…. He began to do things that most people would consider extremely dangerous and just plain stupid, he began to antagonize Erik Davis.

If one summed up Erik Davis in three words those words would probably be: Strong, Mean and Stupid. Erik came to The House when Josh was eight and he was 10. Eriks mom had died in child birth and so he grew up with his father, who was a low grade drug dealer, when Eriks father got caught by the police, he was going to go into the foster system but Mary had saved him and taken him here. Josh could still remember the day he had met Erik.

_Josh stood on the lawn in his best shirt and less ratty pair of jeans, lined up with all the other kids from The House. Mary walked up the line of about 10 kids, making sure each looked marginally presentable._

_"Jimmy, tuck your shirt in"_

_ "Margret straighten those pigtails" _

_"ETHAN YOU SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!" until she reached Josh, who promptly puffed out his small chest and stuck his chin in the air. She chuckled fondly at the eight year old. Licking her thumb she wiped off a smudge of dirt on his cheek, ignoring his protests. Josh had just freed himself from her grasp when a black SUV pulled into the drive way. Mary stood in front of the line and stared nervously at the car. The door swung open and a 10 year old boy hopped out._

_He was positively the scariest thing young Josh had ever seen. He had greasy brown hair that swept into his ice cold eyes, his face was thin and he had a shark-like grin that showed off his two sharp incisors. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans with slashes in them, which looked to have been made from a knife, a pair of black Chuck Taylors were stuffed on his feet and he wore a shark tooth necklace. Erik Davis made a pretty terrifying ten year old._

_Erik had strutted over to them while Mary was talking to the adult that drove him and declared._

_"I own you." He stated confidently, "I am bigger, faster and stronger then y'all and ya best be remembering that. I own you, your stuff, your food, your clothes and everything you have. As the old saying goes, 'what's yours is mine'"._

_The next day Josh had found an old wooden box in the garage and had begun to hack at his floorboards with the knife he got for his birthday._

Josh frowned as he kicked a pinecone down the road and out of sight. He was on his way to his piano lesson. You see, Mary had signed him (as well as every other resident in The House) up for lessons on some musical instrument. She wanted the kids to have a "well-rounded education". Mary had given the children two choices, Piano or Vocal lessons.

Josh had argued and whined about this arrangement, claiming over and over again that he had no talent (which was completely true), but in the end he had settled on what 9 year old Josh had thought would be the easiest, the piano. Boy was he wrong.

"Morning Ms. Campbell" he greeted automatically as he entered the room, immediately heading to the grand piano in the middle of the room and sitting on the bench, placing his fingers on the keys and beginning his warm ups. One thing you have to understand about Ms. Campbell is that she was positively the strictest teacher this side of the Mississippi, and after six years of being her student he knew exactly what to do, and _what not to do under any circumstance….. ever._

"Good Morning Josh" she said stiffly, barely tilting her head, "as you may have noticed we have a guest today." Josh risked a glance up from the piano to see a very beautiful woman sitting on a stool a bit away from the piano. She had long silvery blonde hair and big deep blue eyes, she also seemed to be emanating a silvery light. While she was, in fact, extremely beautiful Josh did not feel attracted to her, and being a fifteen year old hormonal boy that was weird. But he felt like she was a close friend or something, like he knew her. He nodded at her smiling slightly, before turning back to the keys.

"This is Fleur Delacour, she is an aspiring piano teacher, she will be interning here. Now-"

"eet is very nice to meet you Josh." She said in a thick French accent. Josh winced slightly at the rookie mistake, no one interrupted Ms. Campbell.

"Miss Delacour, I will have to ask you not to interrupt me when I am teaching," Fleur looked up fronted, "Now Josh as I was saying please play the piano piece we have been working on."

Josh nodded hurriedly beginning to play the piano piece from Augustana's _Boston_. It was not the most complicated piece but it was really fun, and with Joshs lack of talent Ms. Campbell had learned long ago to give him pieces that sparked his interest, rather than boring Mozart, although he had to learn those as well.

When he was done he sat back waiting for critique.

"Zat vas amazeeng!" Fleur exclaimed clapping her hands together, Josh smiled slightly at the praise.

"It was adequate," his teacher corrected, "Hands." She demanded, he held his hands out in front of him uncertainly, she snatched them and held them up to eye level, studying them.

"You haven't been practicing have you?"

"No ma'am" there was no use in lying to her, he couldn't get away with it. She huffed angrily.

"Go home, there is no point in you being here if you didn't practice." He hurriedly grabbed his things, "and when you come back next week you better have callouses the size of an elephant!" he nodded quickly walking out the door, waving goodbye to his teacher and Fleur, who smiled at him mysteriously.

**oOo**

Hermione Jane Granger nee Weasley paced the length of the study anxiously while Ronald Bilius Weasley sat with his head in his sweaty hands as he muttered under his breath nervously. The large oak door swung open and a tall man strode into the room.

"Well?" Hermione demanded hotly, her usually kind brown eyes sparked dangerously. Ron stood quickly and grasped his wife's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Neville….. is it really…?" Ron trailed off, his face was a mixture of hope and uncertainty. Neville smiled at the two and nodded.

"It's Joshua." The couple's faces split into wide ecstatic smiles.

"BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Ron shouted throwing his fist into the air, unable to contain his glee.

"Is he safe? Happy? Healthy? When can we see him?" Neville laughed as Hermione rapid fired questions about her youngest son's well-being.

"He is fine, he has two close friends named Noah Huber and Ryan Carlson, both fourteen like him. He went to Jefferson Lake High school before the attack and is currently attending Ferris High school while they rebuild. He-"

"Is he safe by himself? Are you guarding him? Is-"

"He's fine," Neville reassured, "There are a team of Aurors watching the house and there are at least two following him discretely at any given time, and with Fleur stationed there…. He is very safe." Hermione's shoulders sagged with relief.

"Now, Fleur sent this to my office and I think you would very much like to see it." He pulled a small sealed envelope out of the pocket of his robes and set it gently on the desk. Ron reached forward and picked it up gingerly, as if it might explode.

"I'll leave you to it." Neville said awkwardly, as he took his leave. Ron stared at the envelope in his hands uncertainly, grabbed the letter opener from Neville's desk, and sliced it open. Ron dumped the contents onto his lap. They were pictures, pictures of Joshua ranging from age 4 to 14. Hermione knelt beside him as they began to flip through the pictures.

The first was simply a face shot of the five year old. Freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheek bones and he was grinning widely, proudly showing off the strawberry he held clenched between his teeth. His bright red bangs were falling messily into his warm brown eyes that glittered with excitement and happiness.

The second was from when he was 8, his hair was shorter and slightly neater, he sat on a rock, wearing a white and blue plaid shirt that was buttoned up to the collar, which had a small hole in it, and a pair of blue jeans. His ears stuck out slightly and the right corner of his lips curled upward in a smirk, his eyes held mischief and amusement. The sea of freckles still adorned his face and he had a small smudge of dirt on his left cheek.

In the third he was 10, he was leaning on the railing of a dock, the light from the setting sun illuminated half of his face, while the New York Yankees hat he was wearing darkened the other. He was focused on something off camera.

The fourth showed him at 12, sitting in the midst of a very large group of children, who were laughing and playing happily. He sat alone on an old blue sofa, immersed in a book.

The final photo was of him and two other teenage boys. The one on the right had short blonde hair that was spiked up with gel, and green eyes that sparkled mischievously, he wore a ripped denim jacket over a plain white T-shirt and a pair of pale blue jeans. The one on the left had curly brown hair and light blue eyes, he wore a baggy yellow sweatshirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Joshua sat in the middle; his red hair was shaggy and fell into his eyes, he wore a black t-shirt with some sort of strange cartoon rainbow unicorn with the words "Haters Gonna Hate" written in white underneath it and a pair of red basketball shorts. All three boys were roaring with laughter and leaning heavily on each other.

There were many more pictures, Hermione and Ron spent the next few hours pouring over them hungrily, trying desperately to get some sense of the life of the son they never really got to know.

**A/N: ok so there you have it. I just wanna let you guys know that with finals coming up it might take me awhile to upload the next chapter, sorry about that. Also if anyone has any suggestions about the story or anything please let me know! I love hearing it! As always please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Trees Meet Fists

**A/N: WHATSHAPPENING?! Hey you guys, sorry it took me forever but you know, Finals and all that. Anyway, FANTASTIC NEWS! I GOT A LAB TOP! *squeals* it's yellow and beautiful and kinda broken because it used to belong to my three guy cousins and then my female cousin and then my aunt. BUT IT'S MINE AND I LOVE IT! I have named him Durgis McMillan the Third, in honor of my three other lab tops that have all died tragically and dramatically, although my mom insists on calling him "Golden Boy". *Scoffs* Durgis McMillan the Third is such a better name. anyway Thank you to hpfreakofalltime16 for Reviewing and TheDewill for being an awesome dude in general.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be British... my dream come true.**

**Chapter Three: Tree... Meet Fists.**

Six year old Josh was running around the backyard of The House excitedly when he tripped and scraped his knee. Crying loudly, he sprinted into the kitchen where Mary was making dinner.

"M-MARY!" he cried, clinging onto her legs .

"Sweetheart, what happened?" she asked kindly, smoothing down his hair.

"I-I was r-running and I f-fell" he cried. Mary had scooped him up, placed him on the counter and put a Scooby-Doo Band-Aid on his knee. Josh grinned toothily at her and jumped off the counter, making to go back outside.

"Thanks Mom!" she stopped him, sighing deeply.

"Josh, Honey…. We've talked about this. I'm not your mother."

"But you're like a Mom." He insisted, his brown eyes hardened with determination.

"And I don't have a Mom or Dad, so you're my Mom. 'Cause you're here, and they aren't."

"Sweetie it doesn't work like that-"

"NO!" he yelled, tears running freely down his cheeks, "They didn't want me! They left me! They don't love me and you do so they aren't my parents! Parents don't abandon their kids! GOOD PARENTS WOULDN"T HAVE LEFT ME!" he slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees. Mary wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

"Sweetie, you don't know that they didn't love you…. Maybe they loved you so very much, but couldn't take care of you. Maybe they didn't want to, but they loved you so much and wanted you to have a better life no matter how much it hurt them… did you ever think of it that way?" Josh shook his head.

"But what if they didn't?" he whispered softly, "What if they could take care of me but they just didn't want me anymore?" Mary sighed, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Then they missed out. They missed out on getting to know a very special boy, they missed out and I lucked out, because I am so very lucky to know you Josh. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, ok?" he nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Mary."

"I love you too Josh"

The dream shifted.

He was standing in front of a large crooked house that was several story's high and had four to five chimneys sticking out in weird places, black smoke was billowing up from each of these chimneys and light poured out of the windows, silhouetting the many dancing and laughing figures inside, music filled the air and shook the building.

The front door of the house swung open and the bright lights and noise overpowered his senses.

Josh woke with a start. Sweat poured down his forehead and his heart beat wildly in his chest. He ran his hands over his face and shook his head, not unlike a wet dog, trying to shake the feeling that he knew that building. He sighed and got up to take a shower and get ready for the day.

oOo

"WESLEY!" Josh ran as fast as his legs would take him, the sound of Eriks bull-like roars behind him. I've made a mistake, a big big big mistake! Josh sprinted through the hallways and flew down the stairs, he dodged frightened children, leapt past teens lounging casually in the grass and hurtled over picnic tables filled with adults making chit-chat.

Stupid stupid stupid!

Josh glanced back over his shoulder to see Erik, soaked, and chasing him. How can a guy that big run so fast? he panted heavily and made a sharp left, only to crash into something and fall.

A beefy hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him up. Erik sneered at him, the rank smell of cigarettes and bile washed over him, Josh involuntarily crinkled his nose. Erik smirked and raised his fist, Josh closed his eyes and prepared himself for the hit.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you not punch that boy." Joshs eyes flew open to see the man he had crashed into was now standing and staring coolly at Erik, he had that reprimanding look mixed with that I'm-So-Disappointed-In-You face that only parents and teachers could pull off successfully. The man had an aura of sophistication and importance, something that screamed you don't wanna mess with me. Erik slowly released him and stormed off, mumbling angrily.

"Thanks Dude," Josh breathed, a grin spreading across his face, "I owe you one." The man smiled warmly at him, his brown eyes shining.

"It's no trouble," The man had a British accent "My name is Professor Longbottom." Josh shook his hand firmly, trying not to snicker at the man's last name, hehe Longbottom.

"Josh Wesley, nice to meet ya."

"The pleasure is mine. Now if you could indulge me, why was that boy so keen to hit you?" Josh laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I may have…. Kinda… sorta… pushed him into a pool full of old ladies doing water aerobics." The Professor laughed loudly. He was relatively young, but his face held the weariness and wisdom of a man who had taken on the world.

"JOSH!" he turned to see Noah running up to him, waving his arms spastically, Ryan followed at a more leisurely pace.

"You're not dead!" he exclaimed, shocked, "We thought Erik was gonna kill you!"

"Nope," Josh said, smirking slightly, "He was going to, but this guy totally scared him off!" Noah and Ryan gaped at him.

"What guy?! If he can scare Erik, I'd like to meet him."

"He's right-" Josh trailed off as he looked around, The Professor was gone. "He was right here… where'd he go?" the two other boys shrugged, and began to talk about other things. Josh's head buzzed with confusion, who was that guy? And where did he come from?

oOo

Later that night Josh was lounging on the floor in the living room, re-reading The Hunger Games for the eleventh time when the door rang.

"Ryan, Door." Noah said, not taking his eyes off the spoon he was currently trying to balance on his nose.

"Noah, Door." Ryan called back, immersed in a documentary about whale hunting.

"Erik, Door." SMACK! Noah rubbed the back of his head where Erik had hit him. Erik sneered and went back to cleaning his fingernails with a large hunting knife.

"Josh, Door." Rolling his eyes, Josh heaved himself off the ground and pulled the front door open. Standing in the doorway, soaking wet, was The Professor. Josh blinked and said dumbly.

"You're that dude." The man chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I am indeed, 'That Dude', now if you don't mind, could I please come in, the weather is rather dreadful."

"Uh, sure, yeah come in." the teen said, stepping aside and allowing the Professor to stride across the threshold of the house.

"Brilliant, now I must apologize for running off earlier but I had a very important meeting to attend." He talked quickly, walking briskly down the hall and leaving Josh to jog after him.

"Now, I must speak to the owner of this establishment, a Miss Warner I believe."

"Mary? Ok, her office is down the hall, second door on your right. It's got a red door." Josh explained.

"Smashing, I'll be off." The man smiled at Josh, turned on his heel and marched away. Josh stared after him for a moment or two, before quickly running back into the living room, and telling Noah and Ryan what happened.

The three boys unanimously decided that they must know what was going on and snuck, very much like ninjas, down the hall and pressed their ears against the stained wood of the door. At first, they couldn't hear anything but muffled voices and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, but slowly it grew clearer.

"-complicated long story. One that would take a lifetime to tell and even then, it is not safe to speak aloud when anyone could be listening." That was the Professor.

"I acknowledge that you are entitled to your secrets Professor, as am I, but considering the dangers of just letting you take him without a good and detailed explanation... I'm afraid I must insist."

"I completely understand. It is not a very happy tale, and I do not fancy telling it twice so maybe we should go and get him."

"I agree. let me just-"

"Oh no, that will not be necessary, he is listening to our conversation outside the door right now." the boys leapt back as the door swung open, Mary stood before them, one eyebrow quirked and a slightly exasperated smile on her face.

"Well, no use in scolding you, come in Josh, and you two, get downstairs and finish your homework." Josh glanced at his friend's uncertainty, and followed Mary into her office. The office wasn't very big, hardly bigger than Josh's room, the walls were white, with blue trim, a large window was on the farthest wall and overlooked a forest, Marys desk was large and made of oak. Professor Longbottom sat in the wooden chair in front of Mary's desk.

"Hello again," he said, smiling at the boy teasingly, the tips of Joshs ears turned red and he smiled sheepishly, taking the seat next to the professor.

"Right, well Josh. I have some... important news for you. It's about your parents." Josh stiffened.

"You see, Josh. Your parents are very important in... England, and they have put away a lot of... criminals. So they had a lot of enemies, people who wanted to hurt them. And when you were born, they decided to take their opportunity to hurt them... through you." Professor Longbottom hesitated, looking uncomfortable.

"They took you Josh, they broke into your parents house and stole you in the dead of night. Your parents were devastated, they searched for you for days and days, your entire family did, with no sign of you. The Aur- Police declared you dead and the search was called off, all efforts to find you stopped... until a few weeks ago, when those.. people attacked your school and attention was brought to it and you. So you see, i was sent here by your parents to inform you of this, and see if you would be interested in moving to England to live with them and the rest of your family" Josh gaped at him, confusion, anger, hope and joy flashed across his face simultaneously.

"I-I... I gotta go." Josh leapt to his feet and sprinted from the room, hurtling past Ryan and Noah who sat shell-shocked in the hallway, out the door and into the forest. Tears streamed down his face as he ran, blurring his vision, Josh stopped suddenly.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, pulling at his hair, he spun around and slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

Josh's knuckles began to bleed as he punched the tree with all his might and continued to sob hysterically. Josh wasn't crying because he was sad or happy, he was grieving. Mourning the life he should have had, and crying for the life he did have. What would he be like if he hadn't been taken? Would he still be himself? What about Ryan and Noah? Would they ever have met? What friends would he have had?

"JOSH!" He ignored them and kept punching the tree, the bark gouging into his skin.

"Josh! What the hell man! Stop it!" No response.

"MAN I SAID STOP!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and Josh spun around, fist flying toward his friends face only to have it be caught.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Josh struggled violently to get his fist back but Noah held tight.

"GAAAAH!" he screamed suddenly, dropping to his knees, burying his face in his hands and beginning to cry harder. Josh felt two arms wrap hesitantly around his shoulders as his friends tried to comfort him. After about ten minutes Josh lifted his head and wiped his red eyes and nose, Ryan and Noah looked at him uncertainly.

"You ok man?" Josh sniffed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." To any outsider, Ryan and Noah might have seemed a bit uncaring, but in reality they were just guys... And guys don't do the mushy feelings crap. together they walked back to the house, Josh shoved his hands into his pockets to hide his still bleeding fists.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us dude." Noah said placing his hand on Josh's shoulder, he smiled and nodded.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said as he walked into the room. Mary and Neville had the decency to pretend not to notice his bloodshot eyes.

"It's not a problem, it was a lot of stress to put on you at one time... although i unfortunately have to put another load on your shoulders." The professor took a deep breath. "You're a wizard Josh..."

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW GETS A PERSONAL SHOUT OUT IN THE CONTENT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! (BUT BY FIRST NAME PLEASE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE "oh look... it's HarryPotterfan35253" M'KAY?!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Knifes Shit Load Of Pain

**A/N: Yo! Whuz crakalakin? Sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile, I had a friend visiting and then I went to California for 9 days... so I didn't have a lot of time to write, without seeming rude. However I have finished another chapter! Huzzah! Enjoy it my friends! OH! Yeah before I forget I would like to thank all those who has reviewed! or Favorited or Followed. It really brightens up my day, and I really appreciate it! So please, please, please, please review more! ppplllleeeeaaaasssee! Ok I'm done begging now.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Happy Potter, I disclaim it.**

Chapter 4:

Josh lay on his back in the long grass that surrounded The House, one arm behind his head as he fingered his locket, looking up into the clear blue sky and the wind blew softly. It had been two weeks since the strange professor had come and given him news that would change his life.

After The Professor had explained how he had been kidnapped by a wacky group of psychopaths called the "Death Eaters", he had given Josh a picture of all of his family, taken a picture of Josh (to give to his family), and had left with the promise of returning to collect him in two and a half weeks. Josh unfolded the picture he held clenched tightly in his right hand, the picture was of 20+ redheads, with a few people with black or blonde hair mixed in,they were all smiling widely and waving ecstatically at him (Neville had explained that the picture had an enchantment on it.).

Josh's eyes landed on his mother and father, who had their arms around eachothers waists and were smiling at the camera, his mother was beautiful, with curly brown hair and warm honey brown eyes the same as his own, his father was very tall, with bright red hair and blue eyes, Josh could have sworn he saw their eyes sparkling with tears. Next to his mother and father were his siblings, Rose and... Henry? Huey? No Hugo. They were both waving unsurely at him. All his cousins, aunts and uncles were goofing off and smiling at him.

Josh felt a warm fuzzy feeling bubbling up inside of him everytime he looked at it.

"WEX THE WIZ!"

Of course, Josh had told Noah and Ryan about his magicalness. Noah had burst out laughing when Josh had told him, saying "I always knew you were weird!" Ryan had taken a little longer to accept it, he had avoided Josh for a few days, before coming up to him and stating that "You're still the same dude, and my best friend. Plus Noah is right, you've always been weird."

After Josh had found out about his... enhancement, all the little weird things that he had never really thought about suddenly made since. When he was five, he and Noah had been climbing a tree when the branch holding them broke, Noah had broken an arm while Josh had escaped without a scratch, Josh had always just assumed he was lucky. When he was nine he had been trying to reach a box of donuts that he had really wanted in the top cabinet, he couldn't reach but they seemed to float down to him, he had thought he'd imagined it. And a few months ago when Erik had sprayed him with a water gun full of pee, and Josh hadn't a drop on him, he just figured Erik was a really bad shot.

Josh sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" Josh's brow furrowed in confusion, and he lifted his head.

"Eh?"

"DUDE YOU GOT A LETTER!" Josh leapt up and ran inside the house, his feet sliding across the linoleum floor in his haste.

"Really?" He asked, peering over Noahs shoulder, he held in his hand a pile of bills, a few magzines, and a envelope made of thick yellowish paper, there were no stamps, and with emerald green ink was written:

Mr. J. Weasley

3rd room on the left

1624 W. Garfield

San Fransisco, United States of America

"They misspelled your name." Noah noted, Josh nodded, muttering quick thanks, and running up to the bathroom and locking the door.

Sliding down the wall and flipping it over with shaking hands, Josh saw purple wax seals bearing coats of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding large letter H. Josh closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door, biting his lip unsurely, finally he opened them again, sweeping his brown eyes over the words and in a flash, opening the envelope. Three pieces of paper fluttered down into his lap, he picked up the top one and began to read.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

Josh grinned and opened the next piece of paper.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First–year students will require:

-Three sets of plain work robes (black)

-One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

-One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

-One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

-A Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Seamander

-The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self–Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

-1 wand

-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

-1 set glass or crystal phials

-1 telescope

-1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Josh's smile grew, he picked up the next piece.

Hello Josh,

I must inform that while you are fifteen, you do not have the knowledge of a fifth year student. Therefore, you will have tutoring sessions with yours truly, over the summer and throughout the school year in order to catch up. I must warn you that it will not be easy to cram five years worth of magical knowledge into your brain before your OWL's (basically wizarding SAT's). But I believe that with hard work it can be done.

Also, please note that the list above was merely given as a formality, your parents have purchased your school supplies, all that remains is a wand, which you will get when you come here.

Now, on a less boring note. Josh, your parents and I have decided that to make the adjustment easier for you, to invite your two friends, Noah Huber and Ryan Carlson, to come and spend the remainder of the summer with you at your parents house. If you have any objections to this plan do not be afraid to let me know.

I shall collect you at precisely 11:30 PM this wednesday, have your belongings packed and if your friends are coming, see to it that they have enough to last until the end of summer.

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

P.S. Your parents have enclosed a note to you in this letter.

Now a different handwriting began.

My Dear Son,

Josh flipped the paper over violently, feeling a strange urge to not read it. He didn't want to read it. He just wanted to live in peaceful ignorance for a bit longer. He stuck the stack of papers into his pocket, and walked quickly from the room to pack.

oOo

Josh exited the library, he had just returned the large pile of books that had been sitting next to his bed for quite some time. He strolled down the road, head high, and whistled to himself, just two more days and then he would be on a plane to England, to his parents, his grin widened.

Josh felt light, happy and excited. His arms swung merrily at his sides and a goofy grin adorned his face. He turned a corner and then, all at once, he was grabbed roughly by the collar and dragged into a darkened corner of an alley way.

Josh struggled as a bag was forced over his head. He couldn't see, the material of the bag was scratchy and rough and he could feel his breath bounce back at him. It was very difficult to breathe, Josh began to panic, his struggling got desperate and he swung his fist wildly, kicking his legs out, going boneless, screaming, he tried everything, but his captor held firm.

CRACK!

Suddenly Josh felt like he was being squeezed through a very small tube. His lungs burned and his eyes were thrust back into his skull. He tried to scream but found he didn't have the breath.

And then he was on his knees, on a hard sharp surface. Stone. He smelt salt and heard the deafening crashes of waves.

The bag was ripped from his head and Josh blinked, he was in front of a cliff, by the roaring sea. In front of him was a man, he wore dark robes and held a stick (Josh hazily remembered professor longbottom calling it a wand) in his right hand. The man was young, about 25 and had shaggy, dirty brown hair. He had a small scar under his left ear. His face was dirty and greasy, a evil smile adorned his face and his crystal blue eyes held a glint of insanity.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?!" Josh demanded.

The man looked around, a twisted sneer forming on his ugly mug.

"This is a historic place. But not that a filthy muggle like you would know it."

"Listen asshole. I don't have any beef with you, so why don't you take me home and then go scurry off into whatever dark hole you crawled out of."

The left side of Josh's face exploded with pain, he gasped and fell slightly to the side.

"That'll teach ya to be smart with me. Stupid mudblood."

Josh's face burned with anger and he felt blood trickle down his cheek and into his mouth. Josh didn't really know what a mudblood was but it sure sounded bad. He turned and spat a mouthful of blood into the raging ocean an glared at the man, who sneered and grabbed him by his collar, shoving the bag over his eyes again and crooning.

"Let's go see mummy and daddy." Once again Josh felt himself being squeezed through a plastic tube, and then he was gasping for air, with the man holding him tightly, arm wrapped around his neck.

"Afternoon gents!" The man called, the room, that was previously filled with light dinner conversation, was now broken by startled gasps and screams. Josh heard the scraping of chairs on floors and the man laughed.

"Now now, put yer wands down, or I'll blow 'is head off."

Josh's inability to see was beginning to seriously bug him, he struggled violently.

"Ah ah ah. Put your wand away Potter, wouldn't wanna lose your little nephy-poo would ya?" The man ripped the bag off his head again (it was really starting to get old) and bright lights startled him, he winced and squeezed his eyes shut tight, horrified screams filled the room. Cracking open one eye Josh was met with a rather large ballroom, it was filled with important looking people wearing funny robes. Many of the men and woman were standing, with looks of horrified apprehension, one of the men at the front of the group had messy black hair and emerald green eyes framed by a pair of wire rimmed glasses. Next to him stood a woman with long flaming hair, she braced a hand on his arm and he slowly lowered his wand.

"Let the boy go." Potter said firmly. The man laughed.

"Now, why would I do that? Seems like it would be more fun to just kill 'im in front of ya."

Josh's eyes widened and he began to thrash wildly.

"Let me go! You stupid ugly mother fucking piece of shi-" the man slapped a hand over his mouth.

"That's not very polite, Joshua. Better not let yer mum hear you talking like that." He forcefully turned his face to look at a woman standing a few paces behind potter, she had bushy brown hair and light brown eyes, she wore an expression of shock, and fury. Her eyes held a fire much like that of a lioness protecting her cubs. Josh's head was then turned to the man standing next to her.

"Or dad." He had fiery red hair and blue eyes that showed his grief and anger.

"Mmhhph?" Josh's quandary was muffled by the mans disgusting hand.

"Won't want to disappoint them do ya?" The man sang mockingly. Josh felt an uncontrollable wave of defiance wash over him,and in one fluid movement he kicked his leg back, into his captors knee, while simultaneously biting down as hard as he could. The man howled in pain, wrenching his finger from between Josh's teeth, his blood spurted onto the marble floor, and yet the man's grip tightened around his neck.

"How dare you! You filthy mudblood!" The man suddenly sheathed a small silver dagger and pointed it at his heart, digging it in slightly.

"Stop!" The woman screamed beginning to rush forward, but the man grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Just let him go, please." He pleaded. Josh sucked a deep breath through his nose and blew out slowly, trying to calm his growing fear. The man pretended to consider this offer, before sneering.

"Nah." What occurred next seemed to happen in slow motion, the man raised his arm and swung it downward, his mother screamed and his father shouted "NO!". Josh looked down at the knife now embedded in his chest, blood began to soak the area, the red bleeding through his white shirt, he tilted his head to the side and his brow furrowed, not quite believing what had just happened. He tentatively touched the handle, it was made of silver and had a snake carved into it, and, all of a sudden, the pain came.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, kneeling over.

"YOU FOUL BASTARD!" His mother screamed, but Josh took no notice, all he felt was pain, it consumed his senses, a big, red, hot, fireball of intensive agony.

"GET HIM!" The man called Potter screamed. Josh's captor smirked and turned sharply on his heel, grabbing the pain filled teen by the elbow, and they disappeared with a crack.

**A/****N: AAAAAAANNNNDDD that concludes this segment of X-ed Out: The Joshua Weasley Story. Tune in next week for... Ah who am i kidding i won't be done by next week. So, I also wanted to tell you guys that is changed my pen name to TheNerdIsStrongWithThisOne. I know, it's epic. I hope you all had a wonderful 4th of July, American or not I hope you had a nice day. It was rather sunny where i was. #offtopic. That was lame. REVIEW! BYYYYEEE!**

**Nerdily, Me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Healer Farely

**A/N: Hello fellow Nerds. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T REVIEWED IN A HUNDRED YEARS! I've just been really busy and uninspired. If i had it my way this chapter would be longer but I feel as though I owe you something for your patience. So here it is! Chapter Five!**

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! I SWEAR! WRITE ME A REVIEW AND SEE HOW FAST I GET UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own. :(**

**Chapter Five: Healer Farely**

* * *

Being squeezed through a small tube is painful, Josh noted, but being squeezed through a small tube with a silver dagger in his chest was far more so.

CRACK

Josh was on his back, he could feel the dew from the grass seeping into his shirt, it was dark out, and the stars shined brightly above him, his breathing was ragged. the man stood above him, a satisfied smile on his face, Joshs breathing increased as he leant down. Josh made a few weak sounds of protest and tried to crawl away.

"You feel that?" The man whispered, grasping the handle of the knife and forcing it in deeper, Josh cried out as he felt it rip through his organs.

"That pain? That agony? It hurts, doesn't it?" The teen groaned as the man began to twist the knife slightly.

"Well, Mudblood, I've felt that pain for twenty five years." His voice was filled with suppressed rage.

"And now... I want you to suffer." In any other situation Josh would have chuckled at the corny line but now, all he wanted was to curl up into a ball and cry. A few other loud cracks were heard, a bit away from them. The man looked up and frowned slightly.

"I have to go now, young warrior, But before I leave I need you to know something." He leant closer and Josh could smell his rank breath wash over him.

"That this, is only the beginning." The man pulled the knife out and disappeared. Josh lay on the ground, gasping for breath, his mouth opening and closing like a fish stuck on land.

"I heard something!"

"Sounds like someone disapparated!"

"Go check it out!"

He heard footsteps begin to near him. Josh opened his mouth to try and call for help but all that came out was a strangled cough.

"HE'S HERE!" The man, Potter, swam into his vision, he felt a strong pressure on his chest and cried out. He heard more footsteps.

"I'm sorry, but I have to apply the pressure. You'll be ok, everythings gonna be fine." Josh could only make small noises of pain and fear.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh."

"What's wrong with him?" The voice of a woman.

"He's going into shock. Back up, give him some space."

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh."

"Someone call a healer!"

"Get a message to Saint Mungos!"

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh."

"Can't we just heal it here?"

"I'll try." Josh felt a small tingling sensation, and then it felt like he was on fire, the flow of blood increased, he felt weaker.

"Shit!"

"The knife must have been cursed!"

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh...uh...uh" Black dots began to appear in the corner of his vision, Potters face became blurry, he felt lighter and the sounds around him grew faint. Soon darkness consumed him, and he knew no more.

oOo

He was in a forest. The sounds and smells of this mystical place filled his ears and nose. He was on his back, in the long grass, small beams of light peeked through the trees and gleamed off the dew drops that clung to nearly everything. A squirrel, perched on a branch, stared at him curiously, and chattered softly, a fawn grazed nearby, a snake slithered across a rock and a small stream could be heard babbling.

Josh felt happy here. He slowly got up, looking down he noticed his clothes matched the forest, green and brown, the material was soft, like an old shirt that was worn down from years of use.

Josh closed his eyes and listened to the trees, they seemed to whisper to each other. He strained his ears, trying to make out the words.

"Joshua." The soft call echoed through the trees, his head snapped to the side.

"Hello?"

"Joshua." His name rang out, stronger than before. Josh spun around.

"Is anyone there?"

"Help us."

"What do you mean? Help you with what?"

"You must help us." The voice was demanding, but also soothing, it made Josh feel dizzy.

"I don't understand..."

"Help us, Join us." The trees began to echo the plea.

"Help us!" "Join us!" "Help us!" "Join us!" "Help us!" "Join us!" Louder and louder, the forest grew dark, now cloaked in shadows, it looked as though it was drenched in blood, thanks to the light coming off of the, now red, moon. His hands flew to his ears and he dropped to the ground, curling into a ball and shaking as the voice thundered, and the trees screamed. Josh squeezed his eyes shut tight and clenched his teeth.

"Wake up, Joshua. It is time to wake up." He opened his eyes and saw an elderly man kneeling before him. The man had a long silvery beard and hair, a pair of half moon spectacles perched on his nose and his eyes twinkled with wisdom.

"Come now, Joshua. You mustn't waste time in a world of dreams and nightmares. It is time to wake up." His voice was steady and calm, and made Josh feel safe despite the chaos around him. Josh felt himself fading away, the strange old man's voice lulling him to sleep.

oOo

Josh woke up in a hospital room, he knew immediately from the white walls, white tile floors, and the white starch bed sheets he was lying on. The room was just like every other hospital room that he had ever seen, except for one thing. There were no machines, no heart monitor, no TV, no respirator, no ECG. Nothing. It was kinda weird. The only other thing in the room was a small metal tray at the end of his bed that held a few vials filled with strange liquids that Josh has never seen before.

He shifted and pain shot through his body, glancing down at his chest, the teen noted that his clothes had been removed and replaced with a pair of lime green pajama pants. Instead of a shirt, his torso was heavily bandaged, Josh wiggled his toes and found that he had been given a pair of fluffy purple slippers.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. I see you're awake." A young man in lime green uniform poked his head through the door, he held a clipboard in one hand, had a small cauldron tucked under his arm, and a large smile plastered on his face.s

"Uh, where am I?"

"Saint Munjos home for magical maladies and injuries."

"And who are you?"

"Healer Farley." The man answered as he stumbled awkwardly into the room.

"M'kay." Josh nodded and opted look up at the ceiling in order to avoid having a conversation. The man shuffled to a small table on the other side of the room and began to mix strange ingredients into the cauldron, he worked quickly and effectively, his hands moved to perform each task with ease, as though he had done this a hundred times before.

Healer Farley had a strange habit of glancing up at him, suppressing a gleeful grin and seeming just hyper and in shock at the same time, like someone who had just met their idol. Josh found himself becoming increasingly annoyed and confused by the man's antics. This went on for another twenty minutes until Healer Farley, sweating heavily, ladled some of the strange mixture into a golden goblet and handed it to him, simply stating.

"Drink it." It was filled with a sticky neon orange substance that smelt faintly of dirt, it oozed and bubbled softly, sloshing thicky up the sides of the cup, Josh snorted.

"You've gotta be kidding me, I'm not drinking this stuff." The Healer frowned slightly and looked personally offended, Josh, feeling guilty, began to backtrack.

"Oh no... it's not, I mean I just don't know what... what it is... you know?"

"Well, it's a potion designed to reduce swelling in your abdomen, it also disinfects your injuries." Farley said, "You need to drink this and another blood-replenishing potion."

Taking a deep breath, Josh lifted the potion to his lips, he paused, to glance unsurely at the healer, who nodded, he tipped it's contents into his mouth. It was disgusting. It tasted like dirt infested with molding disease ridden worms, Josh gaged and went to spit it out, but a hand slapped over his mouth. Healer Farley looked down at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry but you have to swallow it." The teen closed his eyes, grimacing, and forced the foul liquid down.

"Gah, yuck."

"I know."

Over the next hour Farley made him consume a number of strange potions, re bandaged his wounds and talked. Despite his quirks, Josh found himself liking the funny man, and he was grateful, to have something to distract him from all the madness that surrounded him.

**A/N: Special Shout Out to: evilmidget66, gracieluvsya and Lily Luna Forever, for not forgetting to be awesome. And that's it. Please review. I would love you for it. DFTBA.**

**Signed,**

**TNISWTO**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, loves. Sorry for the wait, but I had family vacations and injury's and stuff to take care of. So yeah, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Chapter Six:

"JOSH!" The copper haired teen glanced up from his book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, that Farley had lent him, in order to see a flash of blonde and brown, before he was tackled.

"Oof!"

"DUDE ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"WE HEARD YOU GOT KIDNAPPED!"

"AND THEN STABBED!"

"AND THEN SPLENCHED!"

"Splinched." An older, much calmer voice corrected.

"YEAH THAT!"

"AND THAT THE BLADE WAS CURSED!"

"AND THAT YOU BACK TALKED THE A-HOLE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"AND THEN HE APAPLATATED!"

"Apparated."

"WHATEVER!"

Ryan, Noah and a recently tackled Josh, lay in a tangled heap atop his hospital bed, while Mary and Professor Longbottom stood, amused, in the doorway.

"Gerroff!" The squashed teen yelled, they laughed and rolled off him, repositioning themselves in the chairs next to his bed, while Josh got his breath back.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, still panting slightly and rubbing his chest.

"The Prof told us how you got hurt and spun us through fireplaces till we got here." Noah said, sitting backwards on his chair, arms rested on the chair and head rested on his arms. Josh tilted his head to the side, the universal sign for "What the hell are you talking about".

"It's called the Floo Network," Neville said, taking a seat, "It's a network of magically connected fireplaces, I got approval from the Ministry of Magic to briefly connect yours to the network, in order to get them here." Josh nodded like he understood.

"Oh."

"Your parents asked me to apologize for them. They wanted badly to visit you but we are all trying to keep you out of the publics eye for as long as possible. The littler people who know your whereabouts the better." He said, folding his hands across his lap, "But please know that they did very badly want to visit you."

"Oh, it's ok," Josh assured, waving one hand, "I'm glad they didn't."

There was a brief silence after that.

"What I mean is, it would be awkward."

More silence.

"Let me start ove-"

"I understood you perfectly, Josh. It would have been very awkward for you." Josh avoided his eyes, still feeling as though he had said something dreadfully wrong. The Professor checked his watch and his eyes widened, he flew out of his chair and stumbled over his own feet, grasping the bed to keep him from crashing to the floor. Josh's eyebrows shot up, taken aback.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, but I need to be somewhere. I will check in later." The professor then ran out the door, sliding and stumbling as he went. The three boys sat in silence for a moment, before bursting out into hysterical laughter, while Mary tried to scold them, but was unable to keep her own smile at bay.

Josh, Noah and Ryan were engaged in a very serious and epic battle for first place in Mario Kart when it was announced. Healer Farley spun giddily into the room, sliding in front of the television that another healer had conjured in order for the boys to stay entertained. Disgruntled yells of "Move!" and "You're blocking the TV bro!" filled the room but Farley took no notice, continuing to wiggle excitedly until the boys had effectively killed Yoshi, King Boo and Toad, allowing Bowser to swoop in and claim first place.

"Haha!" Mary said triumphantly, waving her controller in the air ecstatically, "Told ya' boys! Bowser always wins!" They groaned, all chorusing "Dammit!".

"What's up Farley?" Josh sighed, not wanting to dampen his spirits. Over week that Josh had been admitted, the boys had gotten to know Farley very well, well enough to know that he was offended easily.

"They're coming! And I get to meet them!" He sang doing a silly sort of jig.

"Who's coming?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?"

"Them! The chosen ones! The legends! The heros! Your family!" He cried, throwing out his arms and shaking everything he had. It got really quiet after that, Farley, realizing what a serious and tense situation it was, had stopped dancing and everyone looked at Josh, who had gone slightly catatonic, in concern.

"When?" He asked, face like stone, not giving anything away.

"Oh.. uh, tomorrow. 'Round three." The Healer said, averting his eyes and shuffling one foot on the ground, like a small child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ok."

No one moved, no one wanting to upset him. But the way they were looking at him, like he was a kid, began to annoy Josh, he stood and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, turning the shower on as high as it would go, he buried his face in the fluffiest towel he could find, and screamed.

While he screamed, he thought. He thought about Mary, and how she'd taken him in and raised him like she was his own. He thought about Ryan and Noah, who'd been there for him when he had no one, before they'd come to the house he'd been a joke, he never had friends before and he could never have hoped for better ones.

He thought about when he was a kid and he would sit on his bed, stare out the window and imagine what his parents were like. He had imagined silly things, like they were the king and queen of a faraway land made of chocolate that had a never ending supply of video games, that he would get a cape and people would bow to him and that his royal name would be Sir Josh Batman the Third.

As he got older his imaginary parents changed, from king and queen, they became wealthy business people who lived in new york, they owned a mansion overlooking the sea and they were nice, not obsessed with work, but invested in it, so he did have some time on his own to explore the large forest behind their house with their great dane Robbie.

From businessmen they became ordinary folk, who worked hard. They weren't extravagantly rich but they had enough to get him a good present every once in awhile. They lived in a modest house, with a garden and a tree house and a cute next door neighbor his age name Annie. Josh would imagine him and Annie lying in that tree house and looking up at the stars through the cracks in the tin roof.

As he grew older his fantasies grew more and more realistic. Until he finally settled on one.

They were poor, not starving, but poor. They had little to nothing, but they had each other. They loved each other so much that the nothingness of their amenities didn't matter, they were happy. His father worked two jobs, he worked hard and long hours and grew tired. But he was still would smile and hug Josh tightly every time he would see him, he would grasp him by the shoulder and smile and tell him all about the stupid people he worked with and how one day he could retire and not have to deal with them anymore. His mother worked in a laundromat, she would always go on about how they didn't have enough money to buy extra things and she wouldn't have them wasting it, but still, whenever she found an extra few dollars in the numbers she would take him out for ice cream, even when he got older, she did it. Without fail, and even though he would moan about how he wasn't a baby he secretly loved it, and she knew. So she kept taking him. And Annie still lived next door to them and they were best friends. And instead of cute she was beautiful, absolutely stunning. And she was sweet, and nice and loved to read as much as he did and they would spend long hours under a big cherry tree in a park nearby and talk about the books they loved. And he liked her, and she liked him and it was all so perfect.

But now it was all gone. He knew who his parents were, and to these people, they were gods. In this world, they were famous. To these people he was the long lost son of a god. In this world he was famous. It was a lot to take in. It was hard for him to let his fantasy slip away, it was hard to accept this reality. But he knew he would have too. He didn't want to.

He wanted things back the way they were, he wanted to go to school and study and laugh with Noah and Ryan and he wanted Mary to scold him and he wanted Erik to punch him and he wanted to sit on his bed and stare at the stars and live in his fantasy world.

But people don't always get what they want.

In fact. People hardly ever get what they want.

Ain't that the truth?

"It's been settled. Tomorrow." Neville said, leaning forward on his elbows as he addressed the table. Everyone nodded, all throwing nervous smiles at each other.

"Have a cup of tea, dear." Neville took it, and smiled

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." She rubbed his shoulder, her wrinkled face full of hope and joy. Absolute joy.

"No problem, dear." Mrs. Weasley was so excited about the up and coming meeting with her grandson she had been stress making tea. Dozens of steaming cups lay, untouched, on all the counters and most of the table.

Everyone had been stressed in one way or another. The kids all played quidditch, in order to forget about it, night and day they played, it wasn't entirely abnormal, but still. Mr. Weasley had begun to lock himself in his shed for hours on end, tinkering. George was pranking people nonstop. Harry sat stoic at the table, fists clenched, while Ginny sat by him, rubbing his arms soothingly and whispering in his ear. Hermione nervously tapped, and sat, like Harry, catatonic. Ron, on the other hand would get up, pace, mutter, sit down, tap his feet, eat a biscuit and get back up again.

It was all quite strange.

"Yeah, tomorrow. It's all set up, we leaked a false tip that you all would be making an impromptu trip to Diagon Alley to the press, so hopefully they will all be there, and not at St. Mungos-"

"What security will there be?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses.

"Ten Aurors and... Hagrid. I think." Neville said, sipping his tea.

"Mmm, make it five. We want to be inconspicuous."

"Right."

The only sound that followed was the ticking of Mrs. Weasleys clock. All hands pointed at home. All except one, Joshuas. It had no picture, just his initials, and ever since he had been taken, it had been spinning uncertainly. Not sure where to stop. Eventually, Mr. Weasley had created a Missing stop, where it now rested comfortably.

"DAD!" The door to the kitchen slammed open and a red faced Rose stomped in.

"Dad, tell Albus he's being a idiot!"

"Not now, Honey. The adults are talking." Ron said, as he rubbed his face tiredly. Rose stopped and stared at all of them, hand on her hips.

"It's about Him, isn't it?" When it came to the brains, Rose took after her mother. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes." She shifted her weight.

"What is it?"

"We are going to see him tomorrow."

"Define: We?"

"You, me. All of us." She raised her eyebrows, and shifted her weight back.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"All of us?"

"All of us." Rose let out a long breath.

"Right, then. I'm gonna go play chess." Rose left, and Ginny laughed.

"She's about as subtle as you Ron."

"Oi!"

It was tomorrow.

Josh frowned and sat on his bed, in his lime green pajamas, arms around his legs, worry etched onto his face. Noah and Ryan glanced at each other.

"Come on dude, lets go to the cafeteria." Josh sighed, but nodded.

"Sure."

The three walked down the corridor, Noah talking and gesturing with all of his body, Ryan cracking jokes, both trying their best to keep their friend's mind off the meeting.

The cafeteria was packed with patients and visitors. The boys sat and ate strawberry jello and marveled at the blatant displays of magic that happened around them. Floating lunch trays, a broom sweeping by itself, a man changing a cup to a rat and back again.

Noah, roaring with laughter flung his jello into the air, splattering the red good onto Josh. Josh groaned, and stood to get the full effect of the stain.

"Noah you ass-"

"Joshua." He turned around. It was Professor Longbottom, with a large group of gingers. Josh gulped, he was barefooted, in his jello stained pajamas, in a magical cafeteria, spoon in his left hand, in front of his family. His throat suddenly felt very dry, he swallowed a few times and choked out a strangled

"Hi."

**A/N: There it is. Yay. Special shout out to Robin Jeannene! Now please review, it makes me go faster and gives me inspiration! Also if you have any suggestions about Houses or anything let me know. I will take anything you say into account! **

**DFTBA**

**TNISWTO**


	7. Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Heyo! Guys please enjoy chapter seven! Because someone reviewed that they couldn't wait to get to the sorting, and i agreed i decided to speed things up a bit. And as a result i am enjoying this story way better. I was getting sick of the whole reunion set up part of the story, that while necessary, is a bit boring. So yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, dears. You're a bit delusional if you think i'm half as brilliant as our god... J.K Rowling. PRAISE HER!**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Hi."

They didn't respond. They just looked at him. He gulped, and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Um," Not knowing what else to do he stuck his hand out, "I'm Josh. It's nice to meet you." His father smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Ron, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Then his mother, smacked his hand away and pulled him into a tight hug. Stroking his hair as tears streamed down her face she whispered.

"It is so very nice to meet you." He hugged her back tentatively, it was weird. He didn't feel anything toward his parents, because to him, they were still strangers, but he knew logically he was supposed to love her so he hugged her tightly.

When they broke apart his face was still dry, but her eyes were red.

"Hi." Josh repeated, still feeling immensely awkward. There was still a space between them. Literally, they stood five feet away from each other.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Without looking Josh smiled.

"Yes, yes you are." Noah slapped him on the back of the head playfully as he stood next to him, Ryan on the other side. Josh visibly relaxed at the presence of his two best friends. Noah grinned and winked at his family, Ryan waved his hand shyly.

"Whuz up?"

"Hey." His family returned the greeting but there were still high levels of uncertainty in the air.

"How about the boys go and get ready and we will meet them in the lobby?" Josh nodded fervently and was already halfway out the door when he called:

"Awesome! THANKSKAYBYE!" He ran all the way up to his room, his two best friends struggling to keep up.

"Well," James said, clapping his hands together happily, "That was the most awkward thing i've ever experienced."

"Shut up James." Albus groaned.

"You shut up!"

"You shut u-"

"Hush up you two." Ginny two boys quieted and looked down. They all waited in the lobby, talking quietly and looking around.

"I AM THE SWAG MASTER! ALL SHALL BOW TO ME!" At the top of the stairs stood the boy from earlier, Noah, arms spread as he stared down at all before him. He had changed from his pajamas into a scuffed up leather jacket over a white shirt and a pair of jeans. His blonde hair spiked up.

"PLEASE DON'T JUDGE MY COUNTRY BECAUSE MY FRIEND IN AN IDIOT!" That was Josh, he stood a little behind Noah, his hands held up and an apologetic smile on his face. He had changed as well, wearing a red flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Ryan was a few steps behind them both, hands stuffed into his pockets as he grinned sheepishly.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NO-"

"BOYS STOP YELLING!" A woman was now with them, she was about fifty five, with graying brown hair and kind brown eyes. She scolded them and they look just the right mixture of scared and afraid. She was like their mother, and it nearly broke Hermiones heart.

"Sorry Mary." They both chorused, looking down.

"That's right you should apologize." She said. The boys began to shove each other playfully as they made their way over to them.

"Hi again." Josh repeated nervously.

"Hello, mate." James said, getting up and throwing an arm around his younger cousin

"I am the fantastically brilliant handsome prankster extraordinaire. But you may call me James." The other dark haired boy snorted.

"Keep dreaming, James." He nodded at Josh.

"Hey, I'm Albus."

"And I'm Lily, sorry about James. He's a bit thick." The petite redhead said, grinning.

"OI!"

"Nice to meet you." Another red head with an identical smirk to James's sauntered up.

"I am your overlord, king, and confidant of awesome. Fred Badass Weasley, at your service." Fred bowed lowly, and James, not to be outdone, bowed as well. While these two continued their bowing contest, Josh was introduced the the rest of his cousins: Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Victoria, Teddy, Dominique and Louis. He also met his aunts and uncles: Ginny, Harry, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Angelina, Audrey and Fleur (who he was shocked to learn was related to him.)

"Hello, I'm Rose. Your, um, sister I guess."

"And I'm your, um, brother I guess." Hugo mimicked, Rose slapped him on the back of the head. Josh was relieved that they were as nervous as he was.

"I'm Josh. It's really cool meeting you guys." They smiled and he smiled back, happy that over the next few weeks he would get to know these people who were his family, and also a bit relieved that he would have Mary, and his friends to break up the tension.

Josh stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express at the rolling green hills as they sped past. He couldn't believe he was actually going, the last few weeks had been a blur of magic, chaos and awkwardness. His parents had taken he and his friends to diagonal- no Diagon Alley.

_"We'll be traveling by floo." His mother said, letting them each grab a handful of strange powder._

_"What's floo?" Josh asked._

_"It's the spinny fireplace doohickey." Noah whispered._

_"Ohhhh." His family all looked at each other in amusement._

_"Hugo, you first." The gangly teen threw his powder into the fire, which turned emerald green and stepped into the flames. Josh's eyebrows raised._

_"Woah woah wait woah woah. You want us to get third degree burns?" They laughed._

_"Don't worry it doesn't hurt. Magic does have it's advantages." Rose said. Hugo grinned._

_"DIAGON ALLEY!" He disappeared._

_"Cool." Josh said, grinning._

_"Alright Josh, you next." Josh threw in his powder and stepped into the fire. Rose was right, it didn't hurt, but tickled warmly._

_"Remember to keep your elbows in."_

_"And speak clearly."_

_"Don't wiggle around too much, you don't wanna topple out of the wrong fireplace." Josh nodded, bit his lip nervously._

_"Diagon Alley!" Josh felt himself spinning erratically, he could see fireplaces and hearths passing, but wasn't able to see the rooms they were connected to. Apparently his elbow was sticking out too far because it connected painfully with a brick hearth, he gasped in pain and tucked his arms in closer to his sides. When he arrived, he was covered in ash, coughing, eyes streaming while he clutched his elbow in pain. He was met with a smirking Hugo._

_"Didn't keep your elbows in did you?" He laughed._

_"Not really."_

_Once everyone had arrived, his father led them out back, and tapped a few bricks with his wand. The bricks began to wiggle and turn, out and out, reforming themselves into an archway. Josh gaped at the scene that lay before him._

_"Welcome to Diagon Alley."_

Josh glanced down at the wand that was gripped tightly in his right hand. It was like this made him a real wizard now. He smiled.

_He entered the dinky little shop, Ollivanders, where Josh was met with the smell of mold and dust. Josh had asked to go alone, he liked to be alone sometimes, and his parents had agreed, deciding to go and show his friends this weird animal store._

_"Hello?" He called, peering over the desk._

_"Hello, Mr. Weasley." He jumped, there in the dark by the shelves was an old man, his wide. pale eyes shone through the gloomy shop as he scrutinized Josh._

_"Yes I do. I remember when your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Your mother has a 10¾" vine wood, with a dragon heartstrings core and your father had 12" ash with a core of unicorn hair that stuck out at the end of the wand and then a 14" willow with a core of unicorn hair."_

_"He has two?"_

_"No, he broke the first one." Josh tried to hide a grin at the mans matter-of-fact tone._

_The man smiled slightly and shuffled around the desk with a tape measure in hand._

_"Which is your wand arm?"_

_"Oh-um. I'm left handed."_

_"Hold out your arms. That's it." He measured Josh from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful, magical substance, Mr. Weasley. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another witch or wizard's wand."_

_All of a sudden he noticed that the tape measure was measuring by itself, because Mr. Ollivander was shuffling around the shelves, grazing his fingers delicately over the boxes._

_"And, whys that?" Josh asked as the tape measured the distance in between his nostrils._

_"Because, the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Weasley, no one quite know why. And if a wand didn't choose you, it won't work as well." Josh nodded, and the tape measure finished measuring around his waist and fell to the ground._

_"Here," The old man handed him a wand, " 12 inches, holly, unicorn hair core, nice and supple." Josh took it uncertainly, not knowing what to do._

_"Well give it a wave!" He flourished the wand above his head, and a flower pot exploded._

_"Nope, apparently not."_

_"Try this. 11' inches, birch, dragon heartstring." When Josh held this one it electrocuted his finger tips. He gasped and dropped it. Ollivander laughed._

_"That one didn't like you at all. How about this." They went through several more wands and Josh was beginning to feel discouraged when Ollivander pulled out the absolute dustiest box he had ever seen._

_"13 inches, ash wood, thestral hair core. A bit springy." The moment Josh touched it warmth spread through his fingertips, he brought it down and was showered in red, white and blue sparks. All American, indeed, he thought, smiling as Ollivander clapped happily._

_"There we go my boy! Now, that'll be fourteen Galleons." Josh paid for his wand and exited the store, feeling very light inside._

Josh grinned down at his wand. A soft hooting filled the compartment, the owl his parents had surprised him with stared down at him. She was beautiful, with tawny feathers and large amber eyes, he had named her Lynx, because he found it ironic.

"You gotta stay in there, girl." She narrowed her eyes and clicked her beak impatiently.

"Sorry, I don't know if i'm allowed to let you ou-"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Josh jumped at the sudden voice.

"No I was talking to-" His breath caught, standing in his compartment was positively the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long black hair and large blue eyes. Josh found himself mentally quoting a Macklemore song. _Aw, shit. Goddammit look what god did. Hail mary jesus._

"-My owl." He finished lamely.

"Oh." She said, "Makes sense, I guess." Josh tried to make an indifferent, "huh" but instead he made a sound that closely resembled a strangled cat.

"I'm Hailey, Hailey Finnegan." She stuck out her hand.

"I... I'm Josh." He said, shaking her hand with his sweaty one, and giving a nervous smile. She returned it and took the seat across from him.

"You got a last name squire?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, Weasley." Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open.

"Weasley? As in Hermione and Ron Weasley? As in two thirds of the golden trio? Josh as in Joshua? As in their lost son?" Josh frowned.

"I prefer Josh if you don't mind." She seemed to realize her mistake because she blushed.

"Sorry, it's just... they're legends. And so are you."

"I haven't done anything." He said, firmly. She nodded.

"Right, right, sorry." Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"So, you like Quidditch?" James and his father had given him play by plays of every game from the last ten years.

"Yeah, I guess. Never really played."

"Oh you'll love it!" The two spent the rest of the train ride talking, and Josh was happy with the friend he had made.

**A/N: So, that's it. Personal shout outs to my awesome reviewers: Guest: I'm really happy you think it is good! It warms my heart to hear that! Guest: I will keep writing! Robin Jeannene: You're awesome! Thanks for reviewing! Also thank you too Skyagon for following me! **

**Now everyone else please take notice of these people's awesomeness and review! Yay! NOW JOSH IS GONNA BE SORTED NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVE AN OPINION ON WHICH HOUSE PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I HAVE NO PLAN! I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING INTO ACCOUNT!**


End file.
